Until That Day
by Sailor Moonac
Summary: Johan normally hated hospitals. However this time, he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave knowing that once he leaves, he can't keep fooling himself into believing that Judai was letting him rest by not visiting. Season 3 Finale Spoilers! Johan/Judai


**Author's Note:** Since I absolutely hated how season 3 ended with a bunch of flashbacks, and no champions at all, I had to write my own tidbit. This one-shot focuses more on Johan and Judai's relationship, because come on, it is so _canon!_Their interaction, and the amount of times they've yelled "_Judai!_" or "_Johan!_" in _that_ way. You just know that there is something going on between those two. Or at least the writers hint at it severely.

Timeline is set from the time everyone returns to the academy the second time to the end of that week where Judai returns and when the [remaining champions leave, therefore the beginning of season 4.

**Disclaimer:** Yugioh GX does not belong to me, otherwise I would have Judai snog Johan the moment he saved him from Yubel.

**Warning:** Yes, since it is about Johan and Judai, there will be yaoi. Oh, and it's rather long for a one-shot.

* * *

Until That Day…

By: Sailor Moonac

Johan normally hated hospitals.

Johan hated being confined to a bed all day to recover when he would rather spend the day outside in the sun. He hated that pristine whiteness of hospitals and though this was only the Academy medical wing, it still had that pristine whiteness that he hated. He especially hated being forced to rest because of the bad memories he had from the last time he was here. Only last time, it was Rei who resided in the very bed he was resting in and Ayukawa-sensei was far less benevolent than she was currently. Still, the reminder of seeing someone injured bothered Johan, despite not knowing Rei as well as-

But he wasn't here. He hadn't visited. And Johan hadn't left the medical wing once since his and the others' return to the Academy. But for once, Johan wasn't complaining. He was able to stay in the medical wing with minimal visitors to insure that he "get his rest" and he needn't face the outside reality of the world for at least a week. Johan hated hospitals, but for now, he was grateful to be cooped up in one. Or at least somewhere similar to a hospital. Because right now, he just wanted to pretend that Judai hasn't visited him yet because Ayukawa-sensei had prohibited him from coming. Sometimes, Johan thought, it was better to live in a dream than to face reality.

In fact, the majority of what had happened after his and Yubel's mutual defeat after he had found the Ultimate Gem God Rainbow Dragon was a blur. Flashes of faces and scenes with familiar and unfamiliar faces. Sho, Ojama Yellow, Hell Kaiser Ryo, Professor Chronos, Amon, Judai-

But those weren't really his memories, yet somehow he just knew. Maybe it was Yubel's remaining presence that left these imprints in his brain, in his memories. Those horrid memories, so dark and disturbing, and rightly so real. Johan wanted to forget. He wanted to forget those memories. After all, it was because of him that everyone went back to that Dark World. It was after all, his fault why everyone had to suffer.

Johan shifted uncomfortably on his hospital bed and turned onto his side to face the chair right next to bed. On top of the chair was the clothes he wore when he was still possessed by Yubel. Jim had earlier in the week volunteered to have those clothes thrown out, but for some reason, Johan just couldn't allow it. Maybe it was because he needed a reminder of what he had done, though technically not his fault. No one had blamed him, in fact everyone had thanked him. Thanked him for bringing them back to the real world the first time, and thanked him for being their friend. However, friends don't purposely make their comrades suffer. In a sense, those clothes represent his bondage to his time as Yubel. It was a constant reminder of what he had done, and Johan was sure intent on remembering what he had done.

Johan sighed distractedly before turning his body so that his back was on the bed and he was facing the ceiling. "Judai…" Judai had not returned. Johan could remember waking up from what felt like a really long sleep only to hear Judai and his Gem beasts calling for him. To Johan, it seemed that Judai's shout was the loudest and though he was not positive, Johan was quite sure the only reason he awoke was because he heard Judai calling for him.

"Judai…can you hear me now? I'm calling for you now…" Johan couldn't help but wonder if he had to find a way back to the Dark World once he was able to be discharged from the medical ward. It would be a never ending cycle. "Judai…please, please come back. My dream to protect everyone would be meaningless if I couldn't protect you…" Johan's whispered plea faded away and he closed his eyes, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with the realization that Judai was gone.

"No." Johan opened his eyes determinedly. He then turned his head to face his clothes that he wore as Yubel again. "I will see you again…I have to…"

Johan shifted to a more comfortable position before closing his eyes, seeing only Judai's smiling face before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Johan awoke abruptly to someone shaking him. He yawned wearily mentally noting that he was still pretty weak after his ordeal with Yubel. He glanced at the person shaking him and gave him a questioning look. "Wh-what?" yawned Johan.

O'Brien leaned back and gave Johan a small smile. "Judai's back."

Johan blinked. "Wh-what?" Johan pushed himself up from the bed. "Are you sure? Is it really him?"

O'Brien nodded. "It's ironic that Judai should return with a shooting star considering it was Jim's Orichalcum eye that allowed that comet to perform the miracle to save Judai from Supreme King." O'Brien shrugged a bit. "Though technically it was a comet, the concept of a shooting star that burns down from the atmosphere is the same. Looks like a miracle has been performed again, allowing Judai to return to us."

Johan felt himself smiling, his lips twisting upward widely and he couldn't help but wonder if he had looked somewhat like his current expression when he was still inhabited by Yubel. Deranged with delirium and love.

O'Brien offered his hand to Johan. "Let's go meet him with the others."

Johan consciously changed his expression so that it wouldn't look so happily deranged and took O'Brien's hand. O'Brien heaved Johan up and pulled Johan's arm over his shoulders. When Johan gave O'Brien an indignant look, O'Brien let go of Johan's arm briefly to demonstrate the fact that Johan still couldn't stand up too well on his own. Right now, Johan really hated the fact that he had not completely recovered from Yubel's inhabitation. O'Brien carefully helped Johan away from his bed and towards the door.

"Wait." Johan looked down at his clothes and suddenly felt self-conscious. He was wearing a plain T-shirt and grey sweat pants with bedroom slippers. "I want to change first."

O'Brien nodded. "Do you need some help?"

Johan shook his head in slight embarrassment. "No, I should be fine." O'Brien moved behind the screens and then pulled it shut to give Johan some privacy. Johan watched O'Brien leave momentarily before turning to the chair that had his clothes that he wore when controlled by Yubel. Johan looked at those set of clothes for a few moments, contemplating what those clothes represented. A sudden emotion rose from deep within Johan and Johan let out an audible gasp.

O'Brien shifted the screen a little bit. "Johan, are you alright?"

Johan gulped and nodded before realizing that O'Brien couldn't see him. "Yeah…I'm fine…" Johan placed a hand to his chest; it was guilt. Johan felt a severe guilt for what he had put Judai and the others through. And suddenly, Johan realized he couldn't let Judai see him like that. Those clothes were the only set of clothes he had with him aside from his current attire. He couldn't go out and see Judai wearing them. It would be too cruel.

Johan made his way back to the bed and sat down. The creaking of the bed attracted O'Brien's attention who pulled back the screen to peer in. "Johan, are you alright?" O'Brien stepped up to the bed to peer at Johan more closely. "You're not. Here, go back and rest." O'Brien placed a hand on Johan's shoulder to push him onto his back. "You rest. I'll get Judai to come visit you instead. He won't mind. He did spend so much effort to get you back after all."

Johan smiled weakly. "Yeah…" Johan forced a wider smile onto his face. "Tell him I'm sorry that I can't get up to see him myself and tell him I said…" Johan paused. What else did he want to say? Did he want to say "I'm sorry" or "welcome back" or even a "I've missed you?" Johan knew that he wanted to say none of those but he knew he could never voice out what he really wanted to say. "Tell him I said 'welcome back'."

O'Brien looked at Johan with knowing eyes before nodding. "I'll do that. But I'm sure he'll come here himself pretty soon to hear what you really want to say." O'Brien placed his hand on Johan's shoulder briefly before turning to leave.

Johan watched O'Brien leave with a slightly bewildered expression. "Is it that obvious?" Ruby Carbuncle appeared next to him in response and gave a comforting nudge to Johan's cheek before responding with its usual "rubi-bi." Johan raised his hand to pet Ruby's head before grinning. "Well, can't blame a guy for being in love huh? And I guess I can't pretend anymore…"

Johan fell asleep again a short while latter and didn't wake again until late morning. He didn't even wake up when someone entered the medical ward and walked up next to his bed to pet Ruby and cup his cheek briefly before leaving again.

* * *

"Johan. Johan dear, please wake up."

Johan once again felt someone shaking him and he blearily opened his eyes to and turned to Ayukawa-sensei who smiled gently at him. "Come on Johan, you have to get up now. It's past 10 o'clock. You have to eat breakfast."

Johan yawned and stretched towards the ceiling. "Thanks Ayukawa-sensei. I was really tired last night."

Ayukawa-sensei had placed a breakfast tray across his lap and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I know. How are you feeling?" Ayukawa-sensei reached forward and brushed away Johan's messy bed hair from his face. "Your complexion is definitely much better, and you seem much more livelier than several days before."

"I actually do feel better. Definitely less exhausted than before." Johan started eating his breakfast, noting that his appetite seemed to have returned compared to those minimal meals he ate in the previous days.

Ayukawa-sensei watched Johan eat silently for a few minutes. "You know…" Johan looked up to show that he was listening. "Judai returned last night."

Johan looked back down to his food. "I know."

Ayukawa-sensei smiled reassuringly. "Well, I'm pretty sure he'll be in to visit you soon. He did go through all of that trouble to get you back from the Dark World. So, just relax and take your time to get well. Although I doubt you'll be staying in here for much longer. You definitely seem much better. I think you'll be back to perfect health pretty soon, in time for when the ship leaves to take you back to the North Academy." Johan dropped his chopsticks in surprise. "Hmn? Johan?"

Johan picked up his chopsticks again and shook his head. "It's nothing. I just seemed to have forgotten that I had to go back to North Academy. I've been here for so long, that Duel Academia just seems like home now. I guess I'll miss it here when I have to leave."

Ayukawa-sensei placed a comforting hand on his shoulders and squeezed slightly. "You're always welcomed to visit. Or if you'll miss the academy too much, you could always, in a more extreme case of course, transfer here to be a student. But let's not think about that, and finish your breakfast. You don't want everyone to come visit you and watch you eat." Ayukawa-sensei got up from the bed. "That's usually what people expect of Judai."

"Yeah…" Johan watched Ayukawa-sensei leave before returning to poke at his breakfast. He suddenly lost his appetite again as he realized he would be leaving, in a couple of days no less. Suddenly everything seemed to be happening to fast. It felt like yesterday when he had met Judai on the roof of the academy. Everything that had happened since then…it was all moving so fast. Professor Cobra, Giese, Martin, Yubel, Judai. Everything was moving too fast…

Johan pushed his breakfast tray aside, not caring that he spilled the milk. He won't be able to see Judai again once he leaves. Not for a very long time. And though Johan loved Duel Academia, he couldn't transfer and become a permanent student here. For starters, he was in Japan! Japan was just so far away from Europe, Johan couldn't possibly transfer here. But he didn't want to leave either. "Judai…"

Johan wanted to see him. Johan wanted to see him once more before he left. Yet at the same time, that overwhelming sense of guilt arose in him like bile that Johan felt a bit sick. How could he face Judai again when he had done all of those horrible things. Everyone said it "wasn't his fault," but that wasn't enough to suppress those images, those memories. He had actually been happy when he killed Amon! And…he had been truly sad along with Yubel when he said its love was based off his pain and suffering that was supposedly caused by Judai. Though his soul wasn't in his body, even now, Johan could feel Yubel sadness and he wondered what really happened between Yubel and Judai in the past. Johan couldn't help but wonder if the sadness he was feeling currently was Yubel's sadness, or his own. Pain and suffering. Johan had never truly suffered and felt pain in that level as Yubel had, but he was certain his feelings now was as close to Yubel's as possible for a mortal like him. Quite suddenly, Johan wanted to cry as Yubel had. Maybe this was what heartbreak felt like? He could almost empathize with Yubel, however, he still didn't know what Yubel had wanted with Judai. He still didn't know what Yubel and Judai had. He felt another emotion well up within him and Johan was quite certain it was not guilt.

Johan looked dejectedly at his breakfast. "No use crying over spilled milk, huh Ruby?" Ruby appeared beside Johan and jumped onto his shoulder to rub his face against Johan's wet cheeks.

* * *

It had been two whole days since Judai had returned and Johan was leaving for North academy in the morning. Johan felt well, as well as he was normally and yet still, he had not left the medical ward. And in those two days, Judai had not visited him once. Johan didn't want to leave the confines of the medical ward to face Judai. If he met Judai, he wouldn't know what to say. "I'm sorry" felt appropriate, but Johan really wanted to say "I love you" instead. By staying in the medical ward, if Judai visited, when at a loss of words, he could always fake illness to hold off those inevitable words. Johan had stayed, and still no Judai.

Johan looked away from the darkened window and shifted his arms behind his head to prop up his head. Johan stared at the ceiling while Ruby slept on his chest. 'I guess I won't be able to see him again…I guess it wasn't meant to be…' Johan closed his eyes. "That time when we first met…it seemed like fate…"

"Kuri kuri!"

"Huh?" Johan snapped his eyes open and sat up, dislodging Ruby from its place on his chest. "Hane Kuriboh?" Hane Kuriboh flew in through his curtains and Ruby jumped up to greet it by fighting with it. Johan let out a small chuckle and smiled bitterly. "So you take the time to visit me by Judai doesn't huh?"

"No, it's just the fact that Hane Kuriboh can fly and is therefore faster than me." The screen was pushed aside before it was pushed back in place, allowing Judai to walk in to Johan's private bed area.

"Judai!"

"Yo!" Judai struck out his middle and index figure in his familiar wave.

Johan stared in shock at Judai for a few moments before shaking his head grimly. A sudden pain had welled up in his heart; he didn't want to leave Judai again. "I'm sorry Judai, I should be resting. It's a long journey back to Europe and I'm still not very well-"

"Well that's a lie." Judai smirked at Johan. "My partner here has been keeping tabs on you and he says you're just fine, isn't that right Hane Kuriboh?"

"Kuri kuri!" Hane Kuriboh nodded and Ruby looked at Hane Kuriboh and then Judai before nodding as well.

"Ruby! And you're supposed to be on my side!"

Judai stepped forward and made a shooing motion at the two duel spirits. "Can you two give us some time alone. Thanks."

Johan watched the two spirits leave before returning his gaze to Judai. "Judai I'm sorry I-"

Judai had placed his finger on Johan's mouth to shut him up. "No, you're not. Because I'm sorry." Johan made a motion to speak again. "No, please listen. Let me talk.

"Everything is my fault. My fault because I had forgotten my promise to Yubel and had in turned abandoned my most loyal friend. I had shunned Yubel and allowed Yubel to be sent to outer space, to be alone." Judai paused and ran a hand through his hair and sat down on Johan's bed. "I haven't told anyone the whole truth yet…but I want you to know. To understand. Because…I know about you."

Johan wondered briefly what Judai had meant about knowing about him. What's more, he was touched that Judai would entrust whatever he had to say to him and only him. The truth. "Judai…"

Judai smiled slightly. "I guess I should start from the beginning then. Yubel was once a human boy, a loyal friend to me in my past life as the crowned prince. I, as you may or may not know, house the spirit of Haou, the Supreme King. In essence, I am Haou and will always be. Only when I fear Haou will that Haou be expressed as an evil entity, as the Supreme King. If I accept it, then it will just be Haou, a power boost for lack of better terms. To protect me before I became Haou, Yubel the human boy, sacrificed his body for me. He was disfigured and transformed into the ultimate shield. His body was transformed into that of a dragon's, all just to be my shield. To protect me. Such loyalty and love…I could only reciprocate that love as compensation, so I promised to love Yubel forever.

"After being reborn into this life, Yubel still found his way back to me. But I had turned my back on him and sent him into the lonely darkness of space only to be touched by the light of destruction. I was wrong. Yubel thought I had shown him the true meaning of my love, and to reciprocate, he made me and everyone suffer. All because he thought that was true love.

"I was wrong, and the only thing I could do to atone for everything Yubel and I have done was for me to fuse with him. Yubel and I share the same soul, that way I can be with him and love him like I promised."

"What…?" Johan gawked, shocked at Judai. Judai, seeing his expression, closed his eyes briefly before reopening them. Judai's right eyes were glowing orange and his left eyes were glowing a green color. Yubel's eyes. Judai closed his eyes again before reopening them, returning them back to his usual brown color. "You're…"

"Yes I'm one with Yubel now, and I am glad of it. I have no regrets."

"How?"

"Super fusion." Johan sucked in a great breath of air before he choked on that breath. Super fusion. One of the things he could remember from the time he was possessed by Yubel. That great desire, the yearning for that card. Supreme King and his horrors.

"I also," continued Judai. "Must apologize on behalf of Yubel for putting you through that ordeal. I never meant to hurt you Johan and I had tried to reverse the damage the night I came back."

"What?"

Judai nodded. "I came in when you were asleep and used Yubel's powers."

Johan understood now why he felt so much better the morning after Judai returned. It was because of Judai. "Thanks…" Johan gathered his resolve and plastered on his usual smile. "I'm glad your alright, and I'm glad everything has worked out between you and Yubel. I guess in the end, love kind of saved the day huh?" Johan felt himself grin.

"Yeah, oh wait! This belongs to you. I wanted to give it back along with my thanks." Judai reached into his deck case and pulled out a card. It was the Ultimate Gem God Rainbow Dragon.

Johan accepted it and smiled at it, feeling its warmth and presence permeate through him. Johan looked up at Judai who was also smiling. 'He looks…so much more older. No…much more mature. He's different, and yet…he's the same.'

Suddenly, Judai coughed rather falsely and grinned sheepishly. "There's one more thing you should know…Since Yubel had possessed your body (Yubel's really sorry about that!), he had access to not only your body, but its memories and emotions as well…"

Johan's smile faded and he paled. He now understood what Judai meant when he said knew.

Judai smiled reassuringly at him before leaning forward to pluck the Rainbow Dragon from Johan's hand and placed the Rainbow Dragon on the table face down. "And you know what? I love you too." Judai leaned in more and pressed his lips to Johan's softly before moving his body forward to lean into the kiss, deepening it.

Johan was shocked for a moment before he too leaned into deepen the kiss. Their tongues meshed and collided in wet heat and Johan had pulled Judai's head towards him, pulling Judai's entire body over his as he laid back down. After about a minute, the two of them broke apart, both breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen. "Judai…"

"Yubel knew, he could sense it the moment he laid eyes on you. That's why he never liked you. But he knows I love you too much for him to resent you. That's why, more than anything, he wanted your body. He thought maybe I would love him in your body." Judai let out a low chuckle before leaning in to kiss Johan's neck. "That was silly of him. I love you both. I love you."

Johan pulled Judai back in for another searing kiss before breaking it off abruptly to press his forehead to Judai's. "Yuki Judai, I love you too. I love you…"

Judai closed his eyes contently while lying on top of Johan, enjoying Johan's bodily warmth and the feel of his forehead so close to his own. "Asuka did always say we were attached at the hips. Why don't we make it true?"

Johan leaned back to rest his head on his pillow and Judai pulled back to prop himself up over Johan. Johan grinned at Judai, a real grin that hadn't been seen on Johan's face since when he first got the Rainbow Dragon. "Let's do it."

"Good." Judai sat up and straddled Johan's body. He pulled off his Osiris Red Jacket and threw it onto the floor. "Let's just hope Rainbow Dragon can't watch us with his card face down."

Johan let out a laugh, the first genuine laugh in a long time. And quite frankly, Johan thought it felt good. It felt good to be able to laugh with his heart in it again. And what's more, it felt good to be back with Judai.

Johan also propped himself up onto his elbows and watched as Judai reached down to pull off his shoes and socks and throw them to the side to join his jacket. Judai straddled upward a bit to pull back the bed sheets that separated Judai from Johan and leaned down to kiss Johan again. Johan used one hand to pull Judai close as they shared another kiss. Meanwhile, Judai reached down and snuck his hand under Johan's T-shirt to feel his toned chest.

"Judai…" Johan broke the kiss and pushed Judai back slightly so that he could remove his shirt. Judai did the same thing and they both threw their shirts across the room. Judai pushed Johan back down flat before leaning into to kiss along Johan's chest. His left hand reached up to pinch Johan's nipple while his other hand massaged Johan's side, feeling the toned abs that normally couldn't be seen unless Johan was wearing those tight clothes as Yubel. Judai's mouth reached Johan's other nipple and started sucking on it, swirling his tongue around it and grating his teeth gently.

Johan gasped into the feeling and moved his hand to tangle in Judai's hair. Johan could feel himself getting hard and he knew Judai was hard from the object poking his thighs.

Judai switched sides and repeated his action onto Johan's other nipple, causing Johan to let out a small moan. Johan pulled Judai by the hair lightly upward and Judai complied, allowing Johan to pull the two of them into another intense kiss. After a few moments, Johan pushed Judai's head aside so that Johan could start kissing his neck. Judai mirrored the action for Johan while his now free hand moved downward and snuck underneath Johan's sweat pants and boxers. Johan gasped and bit Judai's neck gently as Judai clutched his length and gave it a long stroke. Johan tried to focus on giving Judai kisses and small nibbles on his neck but found it hard to focus with Judai stroking him slowly along his whole length.

Johan could feel Judai smirk into his neck and felt Judai's hand move to touch the tip of his length and poke his finger slightly into the small opening. Johan bucked upward slightly and Judai moved his fingers back down to stroke the length in a more rapid, smooth pace. "Judai…" Johan couldn't continue working on Judai's neck, the pressure and heat building down there was attracting all of his attention and he couldn't focus on anything else aside from how good Judai's hand felt on his member. "Judai I'm-" With a huge shudder, Johan ejaculated into Judai's hand and arched into the curve of Judai's body.

Johan came back down from his high after a few moments and realized then that he was completely naked. "Judai? My pants?"

Judai shifted so that he was facing Johan's face again. He grinned at him. "You were a little too preoccupied to notice I had taken them off with your boxers."

Johan blushed before grinning and given Judai another kiss. "My turn I guess." Johan reached for Judai's pants and pushed them along with his boxers down to his knees. Judai laid down completely on Johan to free up his legs, allowing him to kick off his pants. Johan then rolled them over on the small twin bed so that he was on top.

"Here." Judai took Johan's right hand into his own and slapped his other hand into Johan. "You'll probably need this since we don't have anything else."

Johan looked at his now wet hand. "My spunk? For lubricant huh?" In answer, Judai spread both of his legs and pulled Johan closer so that he could wrap his hand around Johan's barely hard length. He started stroking it back to full hardness. Johan grunted slightly before moving his hand down pass Judai's length to the back where his hole was. Judai shifted slightly to give Johan better access, not stopping in his slow ministrations. Johan leaned forward to prop himself over Judai before gently prodding Judai's entrance with a finger. He slowly pushed his finger in, noting the resistance. He pushed a little harder to go past the sphincter and Judai let out a slight gasp. "Judai? Does it hurt?"

Judai had stopped stroking his length since Johan was hard again. He breathed in and out heavily for a few moments before nodding. "Go on."

Johan nodded and continued pushing in slowly, noting Judai's pained expression while Judai whispered "more, more, more…" Once his finger was in, he started moving around, searching for Judai's prostate. 'If I remember my health class correctly, it should be here…' Judai let out a muffled scream. Johan knew he remembered correctly then. He pressed against it a few times more before trying to ease another finger in. Judai grunted in pain but continued to urge Johan forward. With two fingers in, Johan tried to gently stretch Judai with as little pain as possible, continually stimulating Judai's prostate.

Judai had by then stuffed his fist into his mouth to prevent himself from moaning too loudly. Judai thought it felt weird. Pain and pleasure so closely mixed. But it felt too good despite the pain. Too good to stop. When Johan had added the third finger, Judai came immediately. The combination of intense pain and pleasure overwhelmed his senses. Judai bit down on his fist, almost to the point of drawing blood while his body trembled intensely. When Judai finally came down from his high, he noticed Johan's smirk and grinned weakly, noting that Johan's fingers were still moving in an out gently. Judai had to wonder how much of Yubel's philosophy of pain and pleasure had rubbed off onto him when their souls fused.

"You okay Judai?"

"Yeah Johan…can you do it now?"

Johan smirked before pulling his fingers out. He reached down onto Judai's stomach and rubbed a descent amount of Judai's semen onto his hand. He then wrapped his hand around his length to coat it with the lubricating substance. "Ready Judai?"

Judai reached up to pull Johan in for a kiss before breaking off the kiss after sucking on Johan's lower lip. "Now I am. Go for it Johan."

Johan nodded and took in deep breath. He positioned himself at Judai's entrance before pushing in. Judai let out a moan of pain and a quick glance told Johan that Judai wanted him to continue. Johan pushed in a little further slowly before he was finally pressed fully against Judai.

Judai had his eyes clenched shut and after breathing in and out slowly for a few minutes, opened his eyes and nodded. "Go."

Johan let out the breath he was holding and pulled back slowly before pushing back in just as slowly. He repeated this for several times, watching Judai's face and eventually started to move faster when he was certain Judai was not moaning in pain. Johan leaned down to kiss Judai who mumbled "faster" into the kiss. Johan complied and sat back up, pulling Judai closer to him who had become very hard once again. "Johan…ah…" Judai squeezed his face tightly and pressed it against Johan's neck. "I-ugh!"

Johan could feel the intense pressure and heat building and knew that he was about to come. When Judai had come, Johan felt what little restraint there was snap and came after Judai, muffling his scream into Judai's neck as Judai had done into his own neck. "Judai…"

Johan collapsed on Judai, pressing him into the bed. Johan laid on top of Judai, gasping for breath as Judai did the same, running his hand up and down Johan's back. After a few minutes of just panting, Johan made a move to pull out of Judai but Judai held onto Johan tighter. "No, I want us to stay attached a little longer…since we probably won't be able to see each other for a while."

Johan pushed himself up to look Judai in the eyes. He smiled warmly before kissing him and reached down to pull the bed sheets over them both. "Well, you're going to have a very comfortable night then Yuki Judai."

Judai sighed and shifted slightly. "Well worth it Johan Anderson."

* * *

Jim was worried. Johan had been in the medical ward the entire week since everyone's return to the real world and though Johan had looked much better when Jim had visited yesterday, he still insisted that he needed to stay in the medical ward. The ship was leaving in about two hours and Jim was worried if Johan would be alright traveling. Sure Johan could rest on the boat, but what if Johan got sea sick? Would that make his current state even worse?

Jim pushed these worries aside for the time being and entered the medical ward. He noticed Ayukawa-sensei was not in yet and the screens around Johan's bed were still drawn.

"Grr…"

Jim turned around to look at Karen. "What's the matter Karen?" Karen shifted around on Jim's bed and growled. Jim looked at Karen confusedly. He wasn't too sure what was wrong and he couldn't read what Karen was trying to indicate. "How about I leave you outside? Is it the smell of the medical ward? I know how hospitals always have that antiseptic smell to it…" Jim shifted Karen off of his shoulders and set her down on the floor. He opened the double doors leading to the medical ward and allowed Karen to walk out. "Wait here, I'll try not to be too long." Karen nodded and settled underneath the window in a spot of sun.

Jim smiled before closing the door and walking up to the screen. "Johan, are you awake?" Jim heard a shuffling and a groan. "Johan, come on, we have to go in two hours." Jim pushed back the screen and peered in. Jim let out an audible gasp and realized why Karen didn't want to remain the room. Too much pheromones.

Jim smirked. "About time. Oi, Judai, Johan, the two of you wake up." Jim walked to the bed and nudged both boys' shoulder. Jim chuckled as both boys started to wake up. "Have fun you two?"

Johan seemed to be the first to realize who else was in the room and sat up abruptly before gasping "Jim!" When Johan sat up, Judai snapped awake before groaning in what Jim was sure was not tiredness.

"I honestly do not want to pull back these sheets since I can guess what is going on down there." Johan and Judai blushed while looking up at Jim. "Hurry up and finish up. The ships leaving in two hours." Jim smiled before leaving, pulling shut the screen. He left the medical ward to put Karen back onto his back. "I can't believe it took that long for those two to actually do it."

"So they did it huh?"

Jim looked up from his buckles and nodded to O'Brien. "About time too. Seeing them interact and Judai's determination to save Johan; it was quite obvious."

O'Brien nodded in agreement. "Come on, let's give them a small bit of privacy. I already had to send away Ayukawa-sensei, indicating some fake emergency at the Obelisk Blue Dorms."

Jim cast one look back at the closed double doors and followed O'Brien with a hint of a smile on his features.

* * *

Jim, O'Brien, and Johan were standing on the harbor of the Duel Academia saying their last farewells to everyone. Johan, after shaking the hands of Fubuki, walked over to Judai who had finished shaking Jim's hand and petting Karen. "Judai."

Judai turned to Johan and smiled. He held out his hand and Johan clasped it in his own in a firm handshake. "Johan. We'll meet again."

Johan nodded. "Yeah, we will." Johan carefully studied Judai's face, trying to memorize every detail until he could see him again. "You've grown up a lot since we first met."

Judai nodded. "I know. That's what Yubel wanted. He wanted me to become King."

"Haou?" Judai nodded. "Well, if you're Haou and Haou is you, then so be it." Johan pulled back his hand. "Until we meet again."

Judai took back his hand and looked at it briefly before stepping forward and pulling Johan into a tight hug which Johan reciprocated forcefully. "Until that day…"

Johan closed his eyes and smiled softly. "Ah, until that day."

They broke apart as the ship's boarding whistle sounded. Johan gave Judai one last fleeting glance before turning to board the ship with Jim and O'Brien. The three of them quickly moved to the top deck to be able to wave goodbye to everyone. The ship started to pull away from the harbor and Johan stopped waving and just leaned on the railing to stare at Judai's face. Their gaze met one last time just as the ship turned away to head towards the ocean.

Johan sighed and smiled at Jim as he clasped his hand on his shoulder. Ruby appeared on his shoulder after Jim's hand vacated it and nudged Johan in a comforting way. "I guess you'll miss Hane Kuriboh too, neh Ruby?"

"Rubi bi."

"Now just one last thing…" Johan reached into his luggage and pulled out a wrapped package. He pulled aside the wrapping and pulled out his clothes that he wore when possessed by Yubel. He then walked over to the deck and looked down, watching the water being pushed against the ship with tremendous force. He then held out those clothes and let them drop into the ocean and then thrown into the propellers by the force of the moving boat and water. He didn't need to be reminded again, because everything was alright. There was no guilt. Johan smiled and looked upward to the sky. "Until that day…Judai…"

* * *

Done! And let me tell you, that was fifteen pages! So I better get some good reviews about it! And I still cannot believe I wrote that…well scene. Hope it was good, first time I wrote one actually, well for a couple of guys. I'm still blushing a bit after writing that.

I had originally intended to write this as a story with chapters, but then I realized the continuity would have been terrible. So I just made it a really long one-shot. And hopefully, I've kept the characters as much as in character as possible. Judai was hard though since he had grown up, so he would never be the same as he once was. And no Amon what so ever since we don't even know what happened to Amon! But SPOILER…...SPOILER we do know that Ryo does come back, still sick as hell though.

Please Review! Because that motivates me since I'm usually so bad with updates and such!

Sailor Moonac


End file.
